The Paint Car
"Weel, I guess no tween is goen to beh painted now. Eh, Douggie?" — Donald, Scottish Blues, twelfth season 'The Paint Car ' is an orange cargo car that carries a package of blue paint. Bio When Donald and Douglas were getting mixed up with each other by a schoolboy and a schoolgirl one morning, they were cross and wanted to have everyone know which twin is which. Ryan came by one afternoon and told them if they're so stubborn to get a new coat of paint or something... Donald and Douglas thought that this was a brilliant idea and decided to think about it and remembered that they were both originally blue so one of the twins can be painted blue and the other can stay painted black. Waiting in Brendam Docks, BoCo came by and told them about the paint job and that Sir Topham Hatt would bring in the paint in a car the next day therefore one of the twins will be painted blue again. However, Donald and Douglas told BoCo they were stubbornly Scottish to say the least. Later on in the nighttime, the twins were still arguing and Toad told them that if they keep arguing that nothing is going to make a difference and to forget the new coat of paint. Donald and Douglas say they don't mind being mistaken for each other once in awhile so they can both keep the black paint! But however, the paint comes in the next day and Donald and Douglas must think of an idea otherwise one of them will be painted blue. Then they remember the times they had of misplacing things and if the car is misplaced, they will stay the same and they agree that they will do it tomorrow... The next morning, the workmen have their paintbrushes out and the blue paint in a cargo car. Donald and Douglas randomly rush in shouting "we're here" and bumping the cargo car halfway off the rails. Just then, Ryan comes in and bangs the car causing blue paint to splatter everywhere! The fate after this paint car is unknown but the twins both still being painted black is still around... Rosie was mentioned pulling this in the thirtenth season episode 'Victor's Loco Motives.' Appearances *Season 12: Scottish Blues *Season 13: Victor's Loco Motives (mentioned) Category:Rolling stock Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:4 Wheels Category:Orange Category:Red Orange Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles Category:Red Category:Orange Rolling Stock Category:Items Category:Open Trucks Category:Orange Faceless Characters Category:Red Faceless Characters Category:Red Rolling Stock Category:Red Items Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Orange Items Category:Orange Merchandised Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Orange Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:Merchandise Only Characters Category:Book and Merchandise Only Characters Category:Orange or Red Category:On Rail Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Merchandise Exclusive Category:Red On Rail Category:Orange On Rail Category:Toy Only Characters Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Learning Curve Category:Characters with Merchandise